Friendship is Magic animated media
:"Transcripts" redirects here; you may be looking for or blankspecial=transcripts}} all transcripts at once. This is a sortable list of ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' episodes, films, and shorts, divided by seasons and initially sorted by original air date, and other installments. Differences between original air date order and production order are noted with italics. Season one Episodes of season one premiered on Fridays at 1:30 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the "sneak preview" of the season premiere, which aired on the same day The Hub Network debuted. Season two The first three episodes of season two premiered on Saturdays at 9:00 AM Eastern Time, the following fifteen episodes premiered at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, and the remaining episodes premiered at 1:00 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the twenty-sixth episode, which premiered at 1:30 PM, directly following its predecessor. Season three Season three premiered on November 10, 2012. The first episode aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, and the second episode aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. The rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time, directly following a repeat of the previous week's episode. Equestria Girls Season four Season four premiered on November 23, 2013. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, the rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Animated shorts Film Season five In an interview with WorldScreen.com, Stephen Davis, president of Hasbro Studios, stated about Friendship is Magic, "We are now going into our fifth season—just a tremendous success for us." In May 2014, the Hub Network stated on Twitter and Facebook that season five is "coming 2015" and stated on Twitter that "the start of" season five will be "in 2015", and despite these statements specifying merely the year, Jim Miller stated on Twitter "The Hub Network tweeted it would be coming out early 2015"; Jayson Thiessen also mentioned on Twitter "season five of My Little Pony coming in 2015!" A June 17, 2014 press release from Hasbro mentioning when the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated series "will kick off its fifth season" initially stated an earlier release date of "this fall in the US" but has been revised to instead state the previously-announced release date of "in 2015" —an email to the Hub Network "was responded to with a 'Definitely 2015'", while "other usual contacts" have been "still saying Fall." A May 7, 2014 article on Examiner.com states that season five will consist of 26 episodes. Teasers for the upcoming season were provided by the show staff at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con, including episodes centered around the following: *Twilight dealing with the loss of the Golden Oak Library *The entire Pie family *A 100th special episode focusing on background characters *Princess Luna having a nightmare In addition, the staff also showed a brief animatic from a planned episode of season five, showing Twilight and her friends following a map to a remote part of Equestria. Notes References ar:الحلقات de:Episoden es:Episodios it:Episodi ja:エピソード一覧 ko:에피소드 no:Episoder pl:Odcinki pt:Episódios ru:Серии fr:Épisodes sv:Avsnitt Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Lists